Usuario:PaperSymphonyz
Música favorita |-|End of the Unknown (Adam & Eve) = thumb|center|335 px |-|City Ruins II = thumb|center|335 px |-|Dark Colossus (Dynamic - Vocals) = thumb|center|335 px |-|Forest Kingdom (Quiet - Vocals) = thumb|center|335 px |-|Peaceful Sleep (Vocals) = thumb|center|335 px NieR:Automata Es el juego por el cual conocí la saga de NieR y, por el momento, el único que poseo, ya que no tengo modo de jugar a NieR Gestalt o NieR Replicant. Actualmente, puedo considerar NieR:Automata como mi videojuego favorito, y por dicha razón decidí fundar esta wiki. Mi progreso * Nv. 66 * Fondos (G): 731 227 * EXP: 438 812 * PV: 5184/5184 * Ataque ligero: 4918 * Ataque fuerte: 5013 * Ataq. distancia: 150 * Defensa: 2718 * Tiempo: 52:36:17 * Final: ABCDEGIJMNPTUW ** flowers for mAchines ** or not to Be ** meaningless Code ** chilDhood's end ** the End of yorha ** hunGry for knowledge ** no I in team ** bad Judgement ** break tiMe ** no maN village ** corruPtion ** faTal error ** debUnked ** broken Wings * Objetos recogidos: 1018 * Número de muertes: 27 * Enemigos derrotados: 4781 * Objetos usados: 980 * Pirateos completados: 429 * Misiones sec. de androides: 79 % * Misiones sec. de máquinas: 77 % * Cuerpos reunidos: 41 * Cuerpos cargados: 2 * Oraciones recibidas: 0 * Cuerpos reunidos: 0 * Cuerpos reparados: 0 * Cuerpos dañados: 0 * Muertes por corrupción: 0 * Cuerpos infectados: 0 * Cur. infectad. sometidos: 0 Misión * Misiones activ. ** Escuadrón de reconocimiento ** Examen de máquina 2 ** Máquina de desarrollo de juegos Nv. 1 ** Información del mundo antiguo * Misiones compl. - 79 % ** Amnesia ** Examen de máquina 1 ** La melancolía de Jean-Paul ** Riña familiar ** Cuidado animal ** Guerra territorial ** Robo-dojo: cinturón blanco ** Robo-dojo: cinturón marrón ** Robo-dojo: cinturón negro ** Robo-dojo: cinturón rojo y blanco ** Robo-dojo: cinturón rojo ** Chica pérdida ** La petición del vendedor de suministros ** La petición de la directora ** Desarrollo del campamento ** El pasado de Anémona ** Desaparición de la Resistencia ** La investigación de Pirada ** Investigando las comunicaciones ** Repara los terminales ** Encuentra un regalo ** El Señor del Valle ** ¡Juega con nosotros! ** Elemento de almacenaje ** Inventor tonto ** Sabio imbécil ** Estrella veloz ** Fotografías ** Recuerdo de 11B ** Búsqueda de tesoros en el castillo ** La pareja errante ** Investigador culinario ** Traidor de YoRHa ** La petición de Devola ** El recado de Popola ** La petición de las gemelas ** Herencia del pasado ** Recupera los datos confidenciales ** Problemas de clasificación ** Problemas de clasificación 2 ** Problemas de clasificación 3 ** Coleccionismo de sellos ** Escolta de desfile ** La petición del comerciante de armas ** El recluso ** El recluso se queda en casa ** El recluso permanente Mejoras * Programas de pod - 41 % ** R010: Láser ** A080: Ola ** A090: Cable ** A120: Reparar ** A130: Bomba ** A140: Gravedad ** A150: Voltio ** A170: Escáner Datos * Archivos - 39 % ** Carta al Rey del Bosque ** Plan de fuga de 11B ** Receta bomba de Pirada ** Registros de la máquina *** Índice de la biblioteca *** Reg. del servidor humano *** Sistema de la torre *** Reg. médico paciente clase 1 *** Secreto Caja negra *** Secreto Módelo N° 2 *** Secreto Purga YoRHa ** Recuerdos infante mecánico ** Datos en el servidor *** Reg. de envío *** Reg. almacén cuerpos YoRHa *** Concilio/Proyecto YoRHa ** Registro de máquina bestial ** Secreto Proyecto YoRHa ** Infor. del mundo antiguo *** Papel sobre vehículo *** Litografía misteriosa 2 *** Inf. proyecto Gestalt 3 ** Forma de vida mecánica ** Engels 0005 Reg. 110-B ** Engels 0010 Reg. 110-B * Datos de la unidad - 91 % ** Máquinas estándar *** Resorte pequeño *** Modelo multifase *** Bípedo pequeño *** Bípedo mediano *** Cuadrúpedo mediano *** Modelo mediano multipata *** Goliath bípedo *** Goliath multiarticulado *** Vuelo pequeño *** Vuelo mediano *** Autodestructivo pequeño *** Autodestructivo mediano *** Esfera pequeña *** Enlace esférico *** Resorte pequeño desbocado *** Bípedo pequeño desbocado *** Bípedo mediano desbocado ** Máquinas del desierto *** Resorte pequeño *** Bípedo pequeño *** Bípedo mediano *** Goliath bípedo *** Vuelo pequeño *** Vuelo mediano ** Máquinas parque atrac. *** Resorte pequeño *** Bípedo pequeño *** Bípedo mediano *** Vuelo pequeño *** Vuelo mediano *** Bípedo pequeño desbocado *** Bípedo mediano desbocado ** Máquinas Reino Bosque *** Resorte pequeño *** Bípedo pequeño *** Bípedo mediano *** Cuadrúpedo mediano *** Goliath bípedo *** Vuelo pequeño ** Máquinas de la fábrica *** Resorte pequeño *** Bípedo pequeño *** Bípedo mediano *** Vuelo pequeño ** Máquinas de la aldea *** Resorte pequeño *** Modelo multifase *** Bípedo pequeño *** Bípedo mediano *** Goliath bípedo *** Vuelo pequeño *** Esfera pequeña *** Jean-Paul *** Pascal *** Máquina padre *** Máquina madre *** Máquina niño *** Máquina hermana mayor *** Máquina hermana menor *** Máquina catedrática *** Máquina rara ** Máquinas mejoradas *** Resorte pequeño *** Modelo multifase *** Bípedo pequeño *** Bípedo mediano *** Cuadrúpedo mediano *** Modelo mediano multipata *** Goliath bípedo *** Goliath multiarticulado *** Vuelo pequeño *** Vuelo mediano *** Esfera pequeña *** Enlace esférico ** Máquinas de ataq. de PEM *** Resorte pequeño *** Bípedo pequeño *** Bípedo mediano *** Goliath bípedo ** Máquinas unidad especial *** Marx *** Engels *** Adán *** Eva *** Tanque Goliath (parque) *** Simone *** Vuelo Goliath *** Grün *** Immanuel *** Ernst *** Kierkegaard *** So-Shi *** Boku-Shi *** Hegel *** Tanque Goliath *** Auguste *** Friedrich *** Ko-Shi *** Ro-Shi *** Ko-Shi & Ro-Shi *** Chica roja ** Androides *** YoRHa (armadura normal) *** YoRHa (armad. pesada) *** YoRHa (unidad de vuelo) *** YoRHa (Operadora) *** 8B *** 22B *** 64B *** 21O *** Copia de 2B *** 9S *** A2 ** Máquinas peculiares *** Hermano valiente *** Hermana odiosa *** Hijo vengativo *** Tanque dorado *** Goliath bípedo dorado *** Pistolero bípedo *** Pistolero de vuelo *** Pistolero de resorte *** Máq. empapada en sangre *** Payaso zombi *** Máquina animal *** Guardatumbas *** Modelo de dinosaurio *** Goliath bípedo moribundo ** Máquinas afables *** Máquina con un sueño *** Máquina enamorada *** Máquina maquillada *** Romeo *** Julieta *** Padre Servo *** Máquina animalista *** Máquina de alta velocidad *** Masamune * Tutoriales - 98 % ** Controles básicos ** Controles de combate ** Pirateo ** Controles de unidad aérea ** Controles montar animales ** Menú del sistema ** Minimapa ** Punto de acceso ** P. acceso: teletransporte ** P. acceso: no disponible ** Punto de acceso: buzón ** Punto de acceso: arcade ** Sistema del relicario ** Sist. relicario: carga ** Cuerpos otros jugadores ** Misiones secundarias ** Progreso misión secun. ** Menú de debug * Historias de armas - 53 % ** Espadas pequeñas *** Fe - Nv. 1 *** Tubería de hierro - Nv. 1 *** Azote de bestias - Nv. 3 *** Daga fénix - Nv. 2 *** Señor antiguo - Nv. 1 *** Espada tipo 4O - Nv. 4 *** Espada tipo 3 - Nv. 3 *** Contrato virtuoso - Nv. 4 *** Juramento cruel - Nv. 4 *** Hoja de YoRHa - Nv. 1 *** Espada mecánica - Nv. 3 *** Ex Machina - Nv. 1 *** Porra de ciprés - Nv. 1 ** Espadones *** Voluntad férrea - Nv. 1 *** Colmillo gemelas - Nv. 1 *** Señor de bestias - Nv. 1 *** Espada fénix - Nv. 4 *** Hoja tipo 3 - Nv. 4 *** Tratado virtuoso - Nv. 4 *** Hacha mecánica - Nv. 3 *** Juramento sangre cruel - Nv. 1 ** Lanzas *** Lanza fénix - Nv. 3 *** Maldición bestial - Nv. 2 *** Lanza dracónica - Nv. 1 *** Lanza del usurpador - Nv. 2 *** Lanza tipo 4O - Nv. 4 *** Lanza tipo 3 - Nv. 1 *** Dignidad virtuosa - Nv. 4 *** Lanza mecánica - Nv. 3 ** Brazales de combate *** Locura angélica - Nv. 1 *** Grito de demonio - Nv. 4 *** Puños tipo 3 - Nv. 4 *** Pesar virtuoso - Nv. 4 *** Lamento cruel - Nv. 1 *** Cabezas mecán. - Nv. 2 * Libros de ilus. - 87 % ** Espíritu de fuego ** Objetos preciados ** Parricidio ** El rey amable ** Bajo el mar ** Motivo para vivir ** Juntos * Encic. de pesca - 21 % ** Killi ** Carpa ** Pulga de agua ** Celacanto ** Carpa koi mecánica ** Carpa mecánica ** Brema mecánica ** Cabeza mecánica ** Tanque de gas * Novela - 33% ** Recuerd. de una cantante ** Recuerdos Devola y Popola ¿Sabías qué... * Los finales G, W y P los obtuve accidentalmente al haber fallado las misiones en las que se obtienen? * La misión secundaria que más odié fue Estrella veloz? * El jefe que más odié fue Hegel? * Cuando empecé a jugar con 9S, no me gustó para nada la idea del pirateo, pero conforme avancé me empecé a llevar bien con su modo de juego? |}